


Extreme Makeover: Avengers' Mansion Edition

by the_girl_king



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_king/pseuds/the_girl_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony figures Steve is probably freaked out by all the new technology so he redesigns the Captain's room into something a little more recognizable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Makeover: Avengers' Mansion Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, one-shot. Started as a headcanon and became something a bit longer.

After Clint, Natasha, and Bruce pick their rooms, the only one left for Steve is right next to Tony's room. The walls are pretty thin so Tony can hear Steve on the phone, trying to find out where he can buy an old, antique radio from the 30s.

Tony figures the poor guy is probably freaked out by all the new, fancy technology, so he spends an entire afternoon de-modernizing Steve's room. He gets rid of the huge flat screen with surround sound, the automatic lights, the massive massage chair, hell, he even builds an antique radio like the one Steve used to have.

He ends up passing out in Steve's redesigned bed, so he's there when Steve and Natasha return from Best Buy. Steve throws the bags on the bed like a cat bringing a mouse home. He's got this huge, stupid grin on his face, like he's the proudest he's ever been, and it only gets wider as he starts pulling things out of the bags. The new iPhone, a kindle, a touch-screen computer, a blacklight, and oh yeah, a huge boombox system that Hulk is bringing in for him. He rattles on about how amazing it all is and how far humanity has come in such a short amount of time. He sounds absolutely enchanted by it all. 

It takes Steve a minute to realize his room is different. Tony can see him trying to hide his disappointment when he realizes all the modern technology's been replaced with antique replicas. 

Tony just sighs and tells him he'll have it back to normal by the end of the day.


End file.
